Rocky And Jason Just Want To Have Fun
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Rocky and Jason are placed under a spell of irresponsibility.
1. Work And Play

ROCKY AND JASON JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I always wondered what a Ranger thought/felt when they were under a spell, so I'm incorporating that here.

Inside the youth center, Billy, Jason, and Rocky were at a table, studying, while Richie was behind the counter, helping Ernie and taking orders to the customers.

"So if the exponential's between this number and **that** number," Rocky said. "That would be ten to the twenty-sixth power times x-squared," he continued.

"Exactly. You know, this study session has been extremely productive," Billy approved.

"I'll say. I didn't understand a **thing** until you explained it to me," Jason commented. They laughed.

"We should have no problem acing the advanced math test," Billy continued.

"**And** I got plenty of time before my karate student shows up," Rocky added.

"Hey, Jason, Rocky, Billy! Come here!" Richie called. Curious the trio walked up.

"What's up, Richie?" Jason asked.

"Ernie's got something to show us," Richie told them. The trio turned to him.

"Hey guys, check out my new…pachinko machine!" Ernie proudly announced.

"A **what** machine?" Rocky, Richie, and Jason chorused.

"A pachinko machine," Billy answered, as they stood up to walk to the machine. "It's really popular in Asia. See, you activate this handle and watch the ball bearing chart an unplanned trajectory course through the game area."

"Yeah, the idea's to get more balls to keep on playing," Ernie added.

"Oh, so in a way, it's like a pinball machine," Jason commented.

"Precisely," Billy confirmed.

"Try it," Ernie invited. Rocky stood in front of the machine and activated it as Jason stood by him, watching his hand resting on the side of the game. A few minutes later, Rocky turned to Ernie.

"This is too fun!" he said. Jason laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, come on, man. Let me have a turn." The two switched places. Jason laughed. "Hey, you're right, man. This **is** fun." Billy and Ernie looked at each other and laughed. Up on the moon, Zedd grinned as he watched the scene play out.

"So, Rocky and Jason like to have fun. I'll see to it so that's all they want to have," he announced.

"An excellent idea! By making them forget their responsibilities, the other Rangers will have to pick up the slack for them and will be easily destroyed," Goldar stated.

"Very good, Goldar. You're finally using your head," Zedd approved. Goldar huffed quietly. He was getting sick of Zedd putting him down. At least when Rita was in charge, he had been a valued general. Now he was nothing more than a lackey. "And once they're destroyed, Angel Grove and the entire world will be my toy. All I have to do is cast my spell and Jason and Rocky will just be mindless earthlings." He laughed.


	2. Play Filled Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. .

Zedd sat in his chair, biding his time.

"And now to cast my spell," he decided, and then aimed his staff at Earth. "Let the games begin!" Back in the youth center, Rocky and Jason had switched places again, and Jason's arm was hanging over the side of the pachinko machine. He looked at his watch.

"All right, a few more minutes, and then your karate student will be here," he reminded.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem." Jason glanced over the side. "Hey, you're doing good." Unnoticed by either of them, a red light flowed through the machine and into their eyes. However, Jason felt a jolting sensation. _What? What was that?_ he wondered. Billy scooted away from the table.

"Hey Rocky, you need to get ready for your class, and Jason, we really need to hit the books again," he told them. Rocky stepped away from the machine.

"Uh, all right, just let me finish this game," he said, not noticing when Jason stole his place. He turned back to the game.

"Hey! It's still my turn!" he protested, trying to pull him away.

"No way! You've hogged it enough!" the other boy told him, moving out of the grasp. _Man, why am I feeling like this? All I wanna do is play_, Jason thought.

"Guys, come on."

"No way! This is too much fun!" Jason cried. "Yeah! Yeah!" he cheered as more balls fell. Rocky once again tried to reclaim his place, but Jason just shoved him aside. Meanwhile, Serpenterra flew around the moon.

"Set Serpenterra on a course for Earth," Zedd instructed. Goldar laughed. He **loved** destroying things. Back in the youth center, Rocky had finally managed to get another turn at the game and cheered excitedly as he won yet again. Ernie went over to Billy and made a questioning gesture, to which Billy just shrugged helplessly. **He** had no idea what was going on. Billy walked up to them as a girl named Mikayla also approached them.

"Uh, Jason, I really think we need to get back to our math," he said.

"So go study then, Brainiac! I'm having fun!" Jason told him, as he tried to steal Rocky's place only to be shoved back. Billy's head recoiled. Jason had never spoken to him like that. _Something's not right here_, he thought. Jason wanted to apologize, tell Billy that he didn't mean it, but he couldn't. A larger part of him was more focused on getting another turn at the game.

"I'm ready for my karate lessons, Rocky," Mikayla said.

"Karate's out. It's too much work," Rocky told her. "Why don't you play a video game?"

"Yeah, lighten up a bit?" Jason encouraged.

"But I can't. My green belt test is coming up and I need to practice," Mikayla answered.

"Practice by yourself. I just want to have fun," Rocky answered. Dejected and confused, she walked over to Billy.

"What's wrong with them?" she wondered.

"That's a good question," Billy confessed with a sigh. Then, "Would you like me to help you practice?" Hearing the question, Richie looked over to them.

"Hey Billy, I can help her. If Ernie doesn't mind," he offered.

"No, that'll be cool. Could you just finish stacking the glasses first?"

"Sure thing, Ernie." Meanwhile, Skull ran into the youth center and to where Bulk was playing a different video game. "You've gotta see this, man!" Bulk let out an annoyed exclamation as stuff in Skull's arms covered the controls.

"Watch it, Chowder head! What is this stuff?"

"I'll show you." Skull pulled his friend to a table. "Okay, I went through the calendar. I marked down every time a monster attacked Angel Grove within the past six months! And then---I made a pie chart." Bulk opened the box to see a pie. _Oooh! Yum!_ he thought. Then, shutting the box, "Well listen, every time a monster attacked Angel Grove, **Richie** had the day off!" The two stared at the pile, and then back each other. Then, their gaze turned to the youth who was busy stacking glasses.

"Richie's a Power Ranger!" they chorused. While this was going on, the rest of the Rangers---Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Adam---and Curtis were in the park, throwing a Frisbee around. They laughed. Billy came jogging up.

"Hey Billy, what's up?" Kimberly asked.

"Hey, guys. Listen, we got a real problem," Billy told them. The Rangers fell silent. They wanted to ask if it was Zedd, but couldn't with a civilian there. Curtis looked at his cousin and friends.

"Uh, you know what? This looks like a private conversation for you guys, so I'm going to go," he stated, and then took off.

"So, what is it? Zedd?" Kimberly asked.

"No. It's Rocky and Jason," Billy answered. "Rocky and Jason?" Tommy echoed.

"Yeah. They seem to be obsessed with Ernie's pachinko machine," Billy told them. "Jason wouldn't get back to studying and Rocky completely blew off his karate student."

"Rocky wouldn't do that," Aisha objected.

"It's got to be some sort of spell," Zack surmised.

"Come on, let's go," Tommy said, and they headed for the youth center. Back on the moon, Serpenterra was still flying around.

"The Rangers want to ruin my fun!" Zedd complained.

"No! Not that!" Goldar protested. The Rangers couldn't be allowed to ruin Zedd's plans!

"Send in the Putties!" Zedd instructed. Back on Earth, the Rangers walked together.

"We should go to the youth center and talk to them," Adam suggested.

"That's a good idea. Jason would want to know if he was under a spell," Tommy agreed.

"Yeah," the others said. Just then, Putties materialized around them and they got into defensive stances. The Putties attacked and the Rangers went into action.

"Zordon, there are Putties everywhere," Aisha reported after a few minutes.

"Continue doing your best. I'll send Rocky and Jason to help you," Zordon assured. The Rangers continued fighting.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! This irresponsibility spell's something else! I hope that they're not so far gone that they won't answer our signal!" Alpha fretted. Rocky and Jason were playing arcade games when their communicators went off.

"What do **you** want?" Rocky asked rudely.

"You and Jason must get to Angel Grove Park immediately. The other Rangers are being attacked by Putties. They need your help," Zordon told him. The Red Ranger opened his mouth to tell Zordon that they would be right there. However, to his horror, he said something completely different.

"But that's no fun," Jason objected. _No! That's not what I meant to say!_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah, just buzz off," Rocky added. The two boys cut off the communication and started to head for another game, but stopped when it was taken.

"You know, on second thought, I bet we **could** have a lot of fun in the park. Come on," Jason said, and they took off. _I've got---I've gotta shake this off_, he thought.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! They're too far gone, Zordon!" Alpha cried.

"Calm down, Alpha. There is a cure."

"What? What?"

"They must push back their desires for fun to help their friends."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! That won't be easy for them!" Through the viewing globe, Alpha watched as at the park, Rocky picked up a Frisbee and the two boys looked around.

"Cool," Rocky said, and threw it to Jason.

"They're out of it, man. Zack's right. It's gotta be a spell," Adam commented.

"Then we'll just have to handle this alone," Tommy determined as they continued fighting. Soon, the creatures were destroyed.

"Sire, the Power Rangers have defeated the Putties," Goldar announced.

"The Power Rangers' play time is over. Let's see how well you can do against one of my monsters," Zedd determined. With that, he used pointed his staff toward Earth. In Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull crawled past the counter where Richie was working. He accidentally spilled a bowl of popcorn.

"Oh, terrific," he said to himself as Bulk and Skull hurried past. Then, he walked around the counter to pick it up. Electricity enveloped the pachinko machine and it disappeared. He turned around.

"Where did---aw man! Ernie's gonna kill me!" Bulk and Skull hurried back the other way and Richie looked over the counter. "Hey guys, have you seen Ernie's pachinko machine?"

"Us? No," Bulk replied. "You think someone took it?" he queried.

"I don't know," Richie answered.

"Who would be able to walk off with it?" Skull wondered.

"Beats the heck out of me," Richie answered. "Thanks, anyways." Bulk and Skull continued on their way. Unbeknownst to the boys, the game rematerialized in the park. However, it was no longer a game. It was Pachinko Head.


	3. Mischief Monster

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Him Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Rangers! Step right up and try your luck!" Pachinko Head told them. Everyone turned around.

"Oh, man. It's a big pachinko head," Billy noted.

"Absolutely right. Hey, you're bright!" the monster said.

"Oh, great. Another rapping monster, ugh," Kimberly griped. However, she and the others weren't the only ones who noticed him.

"Whoa. I bet **he** knows how to have fun," Rocky commented.

"Yeah," Jason agreed and they ran up to them. _Man, that thing's bad news_, he thought.

"Hey, let's play," the monster determined. _Oh, great. Not another one of these rapping freaks_, Jason silently complained.

"It's morphing time!" Tommy called.

"Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The Rangers---except for the Red and Gold---leapt into action and took stances of defense. The other two Rangers just ran around.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," the White Ranger sighed, and then grabbed them. "Zordon, I'm sending Rocky and Jason to the Command Center. They're no good to us." Then, he pressed their morphers and they were teleported to the Command Center, where Alpha placed them in a transparent force field.

"Hey! What gives?" Jason wondered. _ Good move, Bro. Now we won't be a distraction_, he approved.

"What are you trying to do, spoil our fun?" Rocky added.

"Alpha, we must get Rocky and Jason back to normal. The other Rangers will need them," Zordon stated. The robot immediately began working at the consoles. Back on the battlefield, the Rangers were busy with the monster. It let out a blast of electricity.

"Look out!" the White Ranger warned, and he and the Silver Ranger rolled out of the way. However, the others weren't so lucky and were turned into silver balls.

"KIM!"

"AISHA!" In Serpenterra, Goldar and Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"This is your greatest triumph, Sire," Goldar said dutifully, though his voice lacked his usual groveling tone. Zedd, however, didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, those high school misfits are no match for **my** monsters," he celebrated. Back in the park, the Silver and White Rangers were the last ones standing.

"We've got to stop him before it's too late," the White Ranger stated. The Silver Ranger looked around. How could they distract him? Then, he noticed the Frisbee that had been lying around and threw it. While the monster chased after it, The Silver and White Rangers quickly gathered up the balls and teleported out.


	4. From Play To Work

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Him Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I just know it's gone from bad to worse!" Alpha worried.

"Hey robot, let us out and we'll show you a good time," Jason said as Tommy landed in the Command Center. _I'm sorry, Alpha. I didn't mean that_, he apologized silently.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! I was right! Dudes and dudettes in trouble!" the robot exclaimed.

"Zordon, what's wrong with Jason and Rocky?" Tommy wondered. "Is it a spell like Zack thought?"

"Yes, this spell has made them shirk their responsibilities and desire only what is fun," Zordon responded.

"Oh, man," Adam said worriedly.

"How do we snap them out of it?" Tommy wondered.

"They must be forced to overcome their desire for fun in order to help you."

"So we have to send them back into battle? Oh, great," Tommy complained.

"I hope this works," Adam said.

"Meanwhile, I'll try to figure out a way to turn the others back to normal," Alpha determined.

"Tommy, you must hurry to the amusement park. Pachinko head is on a rampage," Zordon said as Alpha let Rocky and Jason out.

"Don't make me regret this, you two," Tommy warned. "Back to action!" The White, Silver, Red, and Gold Rangers landed in the park. The monster charged at them and the Silver and White Rangers got ready to block the attacks. The Red and Gold Rangers looked at each other.

"This isn't any fun," the Gold Ranger complained. The monster blasted them and they fell to the ground with a groan.

"Man, this thing's gonna make mincemeat out of us if we don't start taking this seriously," the Red Ranger commented. "Tommy, you all right?" This was asked as they all helped each other up.

"I'm good. Come on back." Pachinko Head summoned electricity from his hands and thrust the charge at the White Ranger.

"Tommy, look out!" the Red Ranger quickly stood in front of his friend. He groaned as fell to the ground.

"Jason!" The Silver and White Rangers helped him up. The monster growled and lunged at them, knocking the Silver Ranger to the ground. Before the other Rangers could stop him, he pinned the Silver Ranger to the ground with a foot.

"Oh, man. You need a serious diet," the Silver Ranger groaned, trying to remove the monster's foot. Pachinko Head laughed. Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground!

"Nobody messes with my best friend and gets away with it!" the Gold Ranger shouted. "Adam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," the Silver Ranger answered.

"NO! THEY'VE BROKEN MY SPELL!" With a growl, Zedd threw down a grenade, and the monster grew. Seeing this, the Rangers quickly called for their zords. In the Command Center, Alpha had just turned the others back to normal.

"Whew. What a relief not to be spherical," Billy commented.

"Hooray! I'm good!" Alpha cheered.

"Yes you are, Alpha," Aisha agreed.

"Rangers, Pachinko Head has grown to mammoth proportions," Zordon told them.

"Back to action!" Zack hailed. Once at the park, they also called for their zords and after an intense battle, the monster was destroyed. Angrily, Zedd guided Serpenterra to Earth, where he fired a beam of electricity at the Thunder Megazord.

"Oh, nice. He's having another one of his temper tantrums," the Pink Ranger said sarcastically. There came another blast, and the zords separated. Seeing the Red Dragonzord alone, Goldar guided Zed's machine towards it.

"You're mine, Red Ranger," he growled, his red eyes glowing furiously.]

"Tor, I need help!" the Red Ranger called and the shuttle zord appeared and quickly let the zord into its compartment. Tor growled and shifted into battle mode. Serpenterra growled. Then, it knocked the other zord down, and pinned it.

"Guys, Tor's in trouble!" the Pink Ranger shouted.

"Say good-bye, Red Ranger," Goldar cackled. Inside his zord, the Red Ranger braced himself. There was a humming and then-silence. _Huh?_ the Ranger thought.

"Out of power?" Goldar asked. Zedd growled, and motioned for his servant to retreat.

"Goldar, do you think that the next time you enter a battle, you can keep your petty rivalry out of it?" Sometime later, they were all back at the youth center. Trini, Adam, and Zack were working on a kata, while Kimberly was working on the balance beam

"Once again, the courageous Power Rangers have saved our city," the news anchor stated. Confused, Bulk and Skull looked at Richie.

"But…you were here the whole time," Bulk said.

"Yeah, no kidding. I work here," Richie reminded them. Then, "You thought **I** was a Power Ranger?" He laughed. "Yeah, I wish guys." Bulk turned to Skull in annoyance.

"It was just a theory."

"We gotta talk." Bulk pulled Skull away. At the counter, Jason turned to Tommy.

"Tommy, you did good. Taking charge of the team like that when I was-indisposed. Thanks," he said.

"Any time, man," his friend promised, and they slapped five and clasped hands and then walked to sit by Aisha and Billy. Just then, Rocky walked up.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

"Hey, Rocky. You gonna hit the books with us?" Aisha asked.

"Uh, right after karate class," Rocky answered.

"Now, are you sure you just don't want to have fun?" Billy checked. Jason and Rocky laughed.

"I think we learned our lesson with that one, guys," Jason assured.

"Yeah, there's a time for work and a time for play," Rocky added.

"There's an old saying that goes, 'All play and no work can make a person a real jerk'," Aisha told them. They laughed.

"Or…something like that," Billy stated. Just then, Mikayla came running up.

"I'm all warmed up and ready, Rocky," she reported.

"All right!" he approved. "I'm gonna go practice with Mikayla, and then I'll be right back."

"All right,' Billy said. The two started to walk off. Just then, the pachinko machine reappeared.

"Hey, it's back!" Richie cried in relief. "Yo Rocky, Jason, you guys wanna play some pachinko?" Everyone froze.

"Uh-oh," Billy said, looking at Aisha.

"Uh…No thanks. I've got some more important things to do," Rocky answered.

"Yeah, me too," Jason agreed. The others grinned. Things were finally back to normal.

THE END


End file.
